1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect this invention relates to L-shaped seals suitable for sealing. In a further aspect this invention relates to a method of forming such L-shaped seals.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,106 issued to James Whitfield discloses the use of an L-seal with a rotary regenerator assembly. The regenerator assembly has non-rotatable rubbing seals in contact with each side of the regenerator. An L-shaped seal is located so as to seal the gap between the rubbing seal and the housing containing the regenerator. A positive air pressure applied to the L-shaped seal during engine operation keeps the L-seal pressed firmly against the rubbing seal and the housing.
This seal represents an advance in the art of sealing means for use with rotary regenerators.